


You Had An Army Of Love

by Kaitecha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Distant future, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Trans Character, cute shit, m/m pairing offspring, trans boy yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitecha/pseuds/Kaitecha
Summary: Yuki Katsuki bothers Yurio with the classic: "Tell me a story about when I was a baby," and Yurio is further smitten with his niece.





	

“Hey, Uncle Yurio.”

Yuki Katsuki had recently turned fifteen.

She had her namesake family’s thick black hair, bobbed off so Viktor didn’t beg to braid it every weekend. Her eyes were his, though. A dead giveaway. Sparkling blue and glinting with even the tiniest movement of her face. For having been raised by those two, Yuri thought she was a bit subdued. Quiet like Yuuri but not so unassuming and flustered. Regal like Viktor but not so dramatic, lest you put food in front of her. That was a different story.

Yuki rolled out on her back on the tatami and looked up at him. The summer heat came in waves through the gap in the paper doors.

“Fifteen years,” the blonde muttered, flicking his finger up the glass of his touch screen. Everyone his age had finally made it to the same hell Viktor and the pig had entered once before. Pictures Of Their Kid Hell. After all that, Phichit was finally getting a run for his money as the prince of SNS. “I guess the –o is never coming off.”

“Isn’t that your name? Yurio Plisetsky?”

“The medals and announcers said Yuri, svin’yaka. I know you remember.”

“Dad’s name is Yuuri,” Yuki challenged.

“Hence the ‘O.”

“Hey, how long have you been a part of our family?”

“I’m not your family. I just like living in Hasetsu more than living alone in Russia. The rink is quieter and it isn’t as cold here.”

“Aren’t you staying because you love my fathers?” Pure sass. She’d learned from the best.

“Svin’yaka,” Yuri began. He put his phone down. She rolled her eyes as if she’d heard his lecture before, but she didn’t interrupt. “Viktor and Yuuri are the most annoying, embarrassing, ridiculous men on this planet. They spread their gooey feelings everywhere and don’t take any responsibility for them. They don’t care about their image beyond how much they had to when they were skating. They are the bane of my existence. It pains me to add they’ve also been kind to me, but I don’t like thinking about it. The best thing they have is you.”

Yuki sat up. “You stay for me?”

“Don’t go getting any ideas. You’re not the only reason I moved.”

Her mouth dropped open like Yuuri’s often did when he was overwhelmed with happiness. She got up and flopped down beside Yuri on the couch. The man reached for her head for a well-timed hair fluff, which was almost sure to enrage her, but he missed. Yuki grabbed his shoulders. 

“You love me, Uncle Yurio?”

“Of course I do. Hands off.”

“You love me?” She repeated, dropping her grasp. “You stayed with them for me? If you don’t tell me all the details I’ll ask Papa, and you know what he’ll do.”

“Do not ask Viktor!” Yuri roared. “Alright, alright. Get back. Don’t grab.”

She sat back on her ankles and nodded furiously.

“Before you were born I was sure you were a terrible idea,” Yuri began. He leaned back and flicked his hand up, almost waving away the sincerity of the topic so he could speak how he wished. “They wanted you so badly. They dumped money and time into you. Involved tons of people in you. Yuuri asked his sister for her eggs and their relationship was strained for months before she decided to help.

“Then they spent an ungodly sum getting you in Yuko. Crazy woman was so excited to carry you around, but I kept wondering why anyone would want to go through having a womb leech for those two. I didn’t even think they would be good parents. Yuuri is a mess and Viktor only thinks of himself.”

Yuki nodded. Yuri felt the slightest tinge of guilt. She was too used to him running his mouth, wasn’t she?

“Yuko got sick the night you were born. They were angry. Even I was angry. Yuuri thought they’d risked her health and family for some silly dream and even Viktor couldn’t console him.”

Yuri paused and watched Yuki’s eyes. She took in his every word without once flinching at his tone. She had gotten used to him, hadn’t she? He could have told her she was a monster and the girl would have known better.

“Then you were born. Everything was fine. Yuko recovered. Yuuri and Viktor had never been happier in all their lives. Viktor stopped forgetting things, you know. Bastard can still recite your time of birth and measurements. You had an army of love.”

Definitely like Yuuri. She got that little fluster, that nervousness. He could tell she was thinking: “I’m worthy of that much?”

“I didn’t even want to visit, but Yuko called me fifteen times, so I came to see you. Yuuri put you in my arms.”

“Then what?”

“I decided no one would ever hurt you as long as I lived.”

Yuki’s mouth closed.

“Those fuckers took pictures of me holding you, looking down at you like you were some alien. I didn’t put you down for three hours. I visited you every other day. I was so pathetic back then,” he groaned, his head toppling back. “Viktor only brought you to the rink to see me train if I behaved.”

“Dad said you used to absolutely rage if you couldn’t make me stop crying.”

“Stupid pig,” Yuri whispered.

“Was he telling the truth?”

“He would never lie to you,” Yuri groaned.

“You’re not lying, right? You really mean it? You love me?”

“Have I given you a reason to doubt me?”

“No. I know you’d... You’d probably do anything for me, wouldn’t you?”

“You’re just like your parents, svin’yaka.”

“You hate them.”

“I never said that.”

“Yurio, I asked Dad,” Yuki began, swallowing a bit. “I asked Dad something about you, but he got a little irritated. He said I needed to ask you myself. Now I don’t know if I should.”

“About what?”

Yuki put her hands together and looked down. Never one to be shy and certainly not taught to feel shame, she surprised him. “There’s a tampon box in my bathroom. They’re not the kind we buy. I don’t even use tampons. I don’t think my dads are smart enough to keep them there for guests. Since Yuko and Minako probably have their own.”

Yuri put his phone down again.

“Are they yours, Yurio?”

“What made you think so?”

“You’re here the most. I thought they had to belong to someone who always uses that bathroom. But they’re shoved to the back, so I’ve never noticed them before. Today when I was cleaning, I realized that the bag has been opened. Some of them have been used.”

“You can tell me the truth, Svin’yaka. Is that the only reason?”

“You look more like me than Papa or Dad. Your body, I mean,” Yuki managed.

“When I was a baby,” Yuri said, “my family thought I was a girl.”

Of course she’d be nervous. Still, somehow, Yuri felt his shoulders loosen. Telling her felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“Everyone thought that. I knew I was a boy as soon as I had thoughts, but there was no convincing anyone who mattered. My grandpapa wanted me to like him best, so he called me a boy. I don’t know what he really thought, though. Viktor seemed to know what I wanted without asking. By the time I met Yuuri, I knew how to pass. I finished my first Senior Division Grand Prix run with silver. Lost to your fucking father. Took another year for me to get golds since puberty was such a nightmare. I decided not to get chemicals. Voice was already low and hair was not an exciting prospect. I let it pass, had my tubes tied and got top surgery.”

Yuki was staring back at him, wide eyed.

“What?”

“Uncle Yurio?”

“What?” He repeated with a snarl.

“Did I ever say anything to hurt you? When I was younger, when I didn’t know? Did I ever call you something you didn’t want to be called? Did I do that?”

“You’re worrying too much,” Yuri grumbled, picking up his phone again. “I told you. When I saw you, I decided I love you the most. There was no way you could say something to upset me. It didn’t matter what you did, Svin’yaka.”

Yuki was oddly silent. Yuri kept his gaze on the screen, but the pictures were becoming a blur. He bit his lip and looked up. Yuki was absolutely elated. The way Viktor looked when he’d been fed a compliment, but with an even bigger, wider smile. Then her eyebrows turned down and her beautiful eyes narrowed.

“Uncle Yurio. You said it. I’m going to tell Papa. You said: ‘I love you the most.’”

“Svin’yaka.”

She got up. With the spring in her step, she beat Yurio’s post figure skating body out of the chair and into the kitchen with ease. Of course, Yuri planned to have the last word: but there was no way he could lie. Yuki was his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Svin'yaka is Russian, affectionate. "Cute little pig/Cute piglet." I hope.


End file.
